The proposed predoctoral study will lead to an in-depth evaluation of the models for delivering health care services to elderly black women. One of the main objectives of the study will be to first develop a clear understanding of the factors that play a role in the health status of older black women such as employment status, economic factors, psychosocial settings, education, access to needed health care services, and the quality of those services. Another objective is to identify outcomes measures for specific conditions, which accurately reflect the quality of care from the patient's standpoint and the benefits of managing chronic illnesses.